Shepard Merciless Paragon or Caring Renegade
by Juradai
Summary: Hopefully a fully developed person rather than the a one dimensional character that comes with the game- strong language  us Ozzies are blunt bunch . A first attempt at fan fic, cruel or kind, reviews appreciated and a beta would be nice
1. Chapter 1: Background

Not bothering with disclaimer suing the broke is pointless, there is no debtors prison (three squares a day makes it too good a temptation I guess)

Various changes to ME/ME2 slightly AU mostly relating to TECH and the Size of the Normandy and its crew.

**Background**

Jules Shepard, Class Techie hard-arse, Sole Survivor **_and_** War Hero **_and_** Ruthless, Spacer.

Raised by his parents both of whom were elite Space-marines, contrary to Alliance protocols he lived on an Allaince Colony Escort Cruiser, when his parents were sent on missions; he stayed on earth at his grandmother's farm. The spacer / farm-boy spent most of his time around the military, this lead to him learning dozens of different combat techniques. Upon enlisting he was placed in advanced combat training, after a few years in the field was placed in the N7 Academy. He was one of the youngest applicants in the history of the organization.

Whilst in the N7s he scored the highest combat grades since the discovery of biotics forced the grading system to change. The massively built man was, according the insignia on his shoulder, from the engineering core, the three main disciplines had a long standing rivalry, the leaders of course being the soldiers and the biotics, the engineers never had a chance. That was until the strongest nerd in human history joined, a multi black belt martial artist, a marksman with a pistol, reflexes that left most in awe, a powerhouse who took hit after hit without slowing, and according to bar-room legend a grandmaster in the ancient arts of pool cue, barstool and beer bottle.

He alone survived stumbling onto a thresher maw nest the rest of his troop didn't. When the rescue team arrived he had spent nearly an entire a day in the rocky terrain, futilely shooting at the thresher maw with a team mate's sniper rifle and dodging its acid attacks. He went on a few more missions after Akuze after that was given leave which he unfortunately took on Elysium. Still dealing with the loss of fellow marines, he attacked the Batarians with reckless abandon, for almost an entire day, he and his squad of 6 held off the 8 pirate bands that had attacked the colony, hundred of mechs and pirates even Heavy Mechs, fell to his relentless fury.

After the Blitz the Alliance ordered their new poster boy to lead a company in a retaliatory attack on Torfan, it was to send a message, a determined man with incredible will and sense of duty delivered it unconditionally without mercy the cost of which was the lives of his own troops.

He is now a legend throughout the Alliance; he is recognised by most marines and has his own page on the Official Alliance Extranet Site. When there is a situation that the Alliance want spun they send Shepard, solo, with a squad or a whole company it doesn't matter it gets the press they crave. If the message is lives saved-colonies protected or pirates killed-raids stopped, they have the Hero of Elysium for the people of earth to look up to and the Butcher of Torfan for the pirates to fear. Already known for his outstanding combat skills and determination with a record of going rogue under stress, he is perfect for plausible deniability if (when) it goes pear shaped.


	2. Chapter 2: Eden Pt 1

***Admittedly half done and probably half arsed reviews appreciated******  
><strong>

**Eden Prime**

Shepard looks at the green fields and picturesque landscape "I can see why they named it Eden but seriously that's like naming a ship Titanic, begging for trouble."

Jenkins, the rather simple grunt that he is again misses the joke "what do you mean this place looks beautiful."

With a grim chuckle Shepard answers "we got kicked out of Eden then it all went pear shaped don't you remember bible class, catholic mythology or whatever you want to call it?"

…

"Fuck Jenkins is dead." Shepard says when the last Geth falls.

"You warned him to be careful he should not have on gone ahead."

Shepard's voice is despondent "I shouldn't have brought him, I had doubts and he paid for them with his life. He died like a true marine in battle saving lives." Damn that sounds empty to my ears, another marine dead thanks to the legend of the Commander Shepard, he was too eager to prove himself. That makes 143 fellow marines dead because of me, either because I ordered them to the deaths or because they were seeking glory, why can't people understand that my reputation is built on a pile of corpses, many my own men.

Shepard walks away from Jenkins' corpse without a backward glance, he knows that the typical military response of he died well trying to save others was no comfort at all. Shepard knows that his words would seem cold to Kaiden but now isn't the time to dwell; Kaiden knows this too. The pair head up the hill and encounter a trio of Geth, Alenko biotically throws one into a nearby rock outcrop destroying it while Shepard hacks the closest Geth's shields which fail they both open fire on the unshielded Geth and destroy it. The pair repeat the treatment for the third Geth when the sound of gunfire and human swearing echoes from the other side of the hill, they look at each other and Shepard leads the charge.

They spot an alliance marine using some rocks as cover as she attempts to fend off the half dozen Geth that have her pinned down, the synths are spreading out and advancing on her position, she has little chance of survival without assistance. Fortunately for the marine the most famous N7 Operative ever to don the badge, the Alliances' favourite poster boy together with the Legend of BAAT are closing in on her position.

Shepard slides in behind the cover to the left of the Marine "Commander Shepard; Lt Alenko." Just as Alenko does the same to her right.

"Chief Williams Sir." The Marine turns to Shepard at the mention of his name, with a glance she takes in the sight of the Hero of Elysium crew cut, piercing blue/grey eyes that radiate and intensity seldom seen in humans, at least sane humans. His physique is impressive broad shoulders, massive arms; slightly above average height, he seems to possess an aura of confidence that is almost palatable.

Shepard throws a hack at the nearest Geth tearing into its shield and he and Alenko open fire on it "Sit Rep Chief."

The marine turns and commences firing at the same Geth with her assault rifle "6 Geth are bearing down on us sir." The concern is obvious in her voice but there no hint of fear, the Trooper finally collapses, inoperable under the hail of bullets.

Shepard grins a cocky and disarming smirk "That I can see, you can talk n shoot and I can shoot n listen." Rising above the cover his omni-tool flares as he fires two incredibly rapid shots at the nearest Geth Trooper, his pistol squeals indicating that it has already overheated, he ducks behind the cover and draws a second pistol in his other hand and then tosses both slightly in front of him to swaps pistols, now the overheated pistol is in his left, he rises again and fires three more shots at the Trooper this time less rapidly.

"sir there were hundreds of Geth they just came out of nowhere we didn't even see their drop ship, they overran us quickly then that giant ship turned up" the marine launches a barrage against the same trooper Shepard has been firing on, the Trooper shakes, sparks and hydraulic fluids fly from the damaged synthetic "they aren't taking prisoners they just killed everyone in sight, hundreds must of died in the first few minutes."

Poor bitch probably has survivor guilt Shepard thinks to himself. "Bad news Williams your mission parameters have changed the beacon is priority one and survivors secondary."

"Sir yes Sir." She automatically replies; her discipline is such that while it's clear she is more than disappointed, she will follow orders. "I wasn't near the Beacon when it went down and our withdrawal led us away from it so I can only assume they either have it by now or will very soon." Shepard hacks the shields of the closest Geth and the three of them finish it off in another hail of bullets however this time Shepard's shields take enough damage from the synths return fire to completely fail.

Shepard rises from cover without any shields and hacks the shields of a third Geth which manages to get two shots into Shepard before he ducks back undercover "I've no shields take it down." Ash and Kaiden open up on the Geth, when they draw fire Shepard still without shields puts two quick rounds straight into its head which explodes under the impact.

"Shit Shepard that's over 20m and you double tapped its flashlight." Kaiden is obviously impressed,

Shepard laughs and says "well I am an engineer; we hardly use anything but a pistol." they repeat the obviously working technique on the remaining Geth. With no opponents left to fight Shepard leaps over the rocks and starts trotting towards the colony.

"Commander you're serious? You only used a pistol during The Blitz." Blurts out the marine as she notes the sub machine, sniper rifle and rocket launcher on his back. She jumps over their cover and staying to his left and behind him a few metres in formation with Alenko on Shepard's right.

Shepard doesn't even turn and simply answers "that and a knife."

Kaiden turns his head to Williams his expression is stunned disbelief "knives? Really I thought they threw a lot of mechs at you that's what I heard waves of mechs for a couple of hours."

Shepard "yeah YMIRs are so big and have powerful shields and tough armour everyone shits themselves when they see them take it out with a pair of pliers, a knife and a crowbar that crap counts for nothing and I can make **_any_** machine rat shit in four minutes."

Kaiden laughs "seriously Shepard you expect me to believe that? Everyone on ship knows you're a great story teller but come on"

"Next time there is one of these Geth trooper thingies; with shields; by itself; I'll take it down with nothing but the tools I carry in under 2 minutes."

The newly formed trio are approaching a small rock outcrop when several Geth appear from behind it and open fire, Williams and Alenko simply follow Shepard's lead targeting which ever platform Shepard shoots or hacks, Shepard is unconcerned that this means that he is the primary target for the rest of the hostiles, he only takes cover after his armour has taken a few hits, only to recommencing hacking and firing once the other two have drawn fire again. After less than a dozen encounters his armour is scuffed, he has dozens of impact bruises but fortunately he armour has held, the pain he is used to, after all the lives he has sacrificed he knows it's the least he deserves.

As the second last Geth falls Shepard yells "ok leave this one to me just lay suppression and draw its fire for me for a bit." Shepard shuts down all his weapons, and all his equipment with a quick flick of his omni-tool and runs from the cover as the other two leap up and start some suppressive fire. Shepard is moving around the rocks until he has managed to get about 15m from the Geth and he silently charges at it from its right side holding a blade in his left hand and small yet heavy crowbar in his right.

As soon as he is within 5m of the platform it turns and opens fire on him, as the shots hit his shields Shepard slides into the Geth ramming the crow bar into some exposed tubing on its torso under the arm holding the assault rifle. As the Geth's arm starts to rise so that it can get an angel to shoot the semi crouching Shepard he stands bracing the crowbar against his shoulder tearing the tubing out and causing the arm to malfunction. He lets go of the crowbar, spins and jams the blade, backhanded, straight into the optical sensor breaking the blade and damaging the sensor. The Geth shorts out slightly and Shepard reaches down to his leg armour, grabs his _other_ crowbar and rips out the tubes on the other side, whilst the Geth attempts to recover from the damage it's taken thus far. Now that both its arms are malfunctioning Shepard turns and bolts from the machine just as it initiates its self-destruct and explodes; the force of which knocks Shepard off his feet but otherwise he remains unharmed.

Ashley almost squeals in excitement and awe when it explodes, while Alenko yells "what the hell Shepard? That was insane it took about 30 seconds."

Grinning at the pair "yeah Geth have a self-destruct to stop tampering, so I just damaged it enough to cause it to trigger, I hope it didn't transmit any data about that attack I would like to use it again."

Ashley's tone is scolding "you got shot 5 times after your shields failed."

Shepard's grin widens "that's why I wear armour and carry omni-gel for field repairs" Shepard starts trotting off again whilst repairing the damage from the hits he took. The stunned pair almost have to leap forward to keep up with their reckless commander.

"Shepard what happens when it goes through your armour."

"Medigel"

"Shepard your nuts."

"Medigel is the only reason I can do what I do."

"There is such a thing as gel toxicity you know."

"Yeah for mere mortals there is, during The Blitz I had 5kgs pumped into me in less than a day and I was still bleeding and fighting at the end of it." No need to mention the week in ICU recovering from shock and renal failure, nor that his spline, both kidneys and most of his liver are illegal vat clones and his second set at that.

"Unbelievable Shepard I have never heard on anyone taking 2kgs in a single day and still stand."

….

The squad of three approach what looks like a stock standard Alliance Prefab used for anything from accomodation to storage.

Ashley attempts the door control. "Commander this door is locked, I doubt Geth would lock themselves in such a small structure."

"Me too, probably survivors hiding, but just in case get ready" Shepard starts hacking the lock.

"Shepard you can crack locks?"

"I **_am_** the Alliances **_leading_** Combat Engineer Chief." Shepard throws Williams his best disarming smile "plus I am a nosy bastard; locks make my fingers itch."


	3. Chapter 3: Eden Pt II

Meanwhile on a small garden world just beyond the Perseus Veil a lone figure is stalking 8. The stalker is a slight figure typical of her race, with a narrow waist and broad hips, that amongst her people is the trademark of her clan's females. Her prey; 8 synthetic sentients are the most feared and hated figures for her people, Geth, they are battle platforms armed with Assault rifles. Most of her people if they knew what she was doing, would assume she is committing suicide, however those that know her well, if they could see the determination in her eyes, would know that the synths are about to become scrap metal. She is from clan Zorah, a clan of elite engineers, a prodigy possibly the brightest for generations, she has also been trained by a legendary Marine, he too is the best for generations.

One of the platforms is falling behind the others, a rear guard, just as a predator breaks of the undergrowth she double pumps her self-modified shotgun, using the noise generated by the fleeing animal to cover her actions. The platform turns and targets the animal, it holds its fire as the beast flees, however she uses the opportunity to fire a powerful blast of molten metal straight into the side of the synth, its shields flare and vanish, most of the blast continues on hitting it's frame causing massive amounts of damage. It turns towards its attacker but it's too late another blast from the shotgun destroys it, before it can even bring its weapon to bear.

The remaining seven platforms turn to attack the lone Quarian, however the distance they are from her limits the bullets effectiveness against her shields (also self-modified), however the platforms aren't out of the range of her tech mines and she launches an overload attack. When most engineers throw overloads at Geth their shields are reduced, but they are just engineers, not prodigies who can tell drive core output levels from the hum, the three closet Geth have no shields left. They continue to fire upon their lone opponent, it is at this point most Quarians would feel fear, however Tali'Zorah isn't most Quarians, what she feels is rage, cold murderous rage focused by the mind of a genius, she dodges behind a tree, her shields are gone but she isn't concerned. She launches another tech attack at the nearest Geth this one removes their IFF, unable to determine friend from foe the Geth attack the nearest armed entity, their own brethren, who return fire. The three hacked Geth destroy the shields of their fellows as they are destroyed in turn.

With only four unshielded opponent remaining, Tali drops her shotgun and pulls her pistol in her left hand, a less damaging but longer range weapon, four shots later there are only three Geth remaining, almost as an afterthought, she boosts her shields back to full, typing with her right hand, three fingers flying across the omnitool's interface. The Geth continue to advance and fire on her; when she launches yet another tech mine, again removing the Geth's IFF protocols, within seconds there is only one Geth still standing, without any other opponents it fires on the young woman. She isn't fazed, she charges, firing shot after shot at the damaged platform, sparks erupt from damaged servos, its beyond repair and begins is self-destruct sequence, she is already hacking past the Geth's defensive firewalls, she is determined to pull some data from it before it explodes ruining its memory core. She knows she only has seconds left, most engineers wouldn't even make the attempt, she drops her pistol; whilst leaping the final few feet to the damaged synth, pulls her knife from its sheath on her leg, and with nothing but knife and perfect aim; pulls out the memory core she has been hacking. The synth explodes, knocking her to the ground and forcing the air out of her lungs, but she has done what few have ever managed, she has removed from a Geth some of its memory core, parts of the data have been scrubbed, never to be recovered but part of its audio log is still available. She listens to the recording and for the first time since she encountered the scouting party, she experiences spine chilling fear.

…

On Eden Prime the human trio leave the survivors in thier prefab shelter and Shepard relocks the door, adding an additional level of encryption. Shepard had, until meeting the delusional man, envied those that completely cracked from the stress of combat. The thought of being completely mad, seemed preferable to the half-life that he has been living ever since Akuze, now he feels nothing but pity for the broken man, slightly surprised that he is still capable for feeling pity.

A dozen more Geth encounters later, the squad are nearing their goal when they see several Geth impaling human corpses on some strange mechanical device. "Why would synths bother with displaying corpses, they are killing everyone in sight they don't need to intimate us. This makes no sense." Shepard coldly mutters, more to himself than his team mates.

The spikes holding the corpses are lowered to the ground, before they reach the base the corpses start moving, attempting to pull themselves free from the spikes. Once the spike has completely lowered and withdrawn into the base of the devices, the corpses rise to the feet and charge at the humans.

Ashley's usually deep and husky voice raises several octaves "Holy crap they are moving! they have turned the people into zombies!"

"destroy them!" bellows Shepard, amazed that the Geth have the technology to reanimate the dead as shock troops, an astounding use of civilian corpses. The zombie's swarm tactics limits their effectiveness, large numbers are required for serious squads. Six dead… no inoperable in less than 2 minutes, the three platforms are in the same state 2 minutes after that. Shepard turns to look at his team mates reactions. The shock is there, the horror at what has happened, along with the discipline to put it behind them, _excellent they will do __**nicely**_. "guys these aren't people, not anymore they are just shells, husks, less than corpses."

Williams looks at the nearest mummified corpse "zombies how can they do this."

"Williams, don't ever use that word, they are…." He searches knowing that if zombies is what marines think, they will be more reckless in dealing with them, he needs a word for them "they are Husks, less than corpses."

"ok commander, but the word we use doesn't matter."

"yes, it does Williams what _**we**_ call them will be the forever used by marines, zombies is a terrible name for morale, husks has no myth or preconceptions associated with it."

The 'gunny' chief looks at her new commander stunned, in the middle of this insanity and he is looking at long term tactics, future fighting techniques, marine morale in dealing with more of them "Sir that's thinking pretty far ahead."

Its Shepard's turn to look stunned "I'm gunna have to give lectures on this later Ash, and listen to _**rookies**_ _**and experts**_ put forth their _**observations**_." Using air quotes "it just means more bloody paperwork and meetings!"

Kaiden is amused by this part of the exchange, at least, and takes the opportunity to completely change the subject "the great commander Shepard is afraid of paperwork."

Grinning at the LT "I love the sound of volunteers in the morning." Knowing that the marines will know is a bastardised movie quote but hopefully not its name. "you can do mine for a week, see how **brave** you are after that!"

…..

Shepard leads his team off towards the beacons last known location, several more squads of Geth and small groups of husks, fall. Then they encounter a strange tale of sloth and survival, that the commander can't wait to tell in the mess.

Whilst riding the rail system to the beacon Ash decides to break the silence "that lazy bastard survives, doesn't that bother you commander, we take risks and he sleeps, hides and survives"

Grinning at her Shepard replies "what, of course not, it restores my faith in the randomness of everything, we take all these crazy risks, _**so**_ people can have a chance to be lazy bastards, its actually nice to see one win for a change, hell he might go out and be somebody now he has a second chance."

Kaiden looks turns to Shepard and raises an eyebrow "you think so commander?"

"again it's Shepard and no, not really, 2nd week into his new job and he will be taking naps again, laziness is a terrible addiction." Finally the ride ends and after a couple of more Geth platforms are destroyed the team discovers a large explosive device. Shepard decides, for a change, to actually stop a big boom rather than make one "Williams, you and Alenko keep the Geth busy, I will defuse the bombs."

Smirking at his commander "sure you don't want me to do the defusing? I am a demo expert"

"I can defuse a simple explosive; I am an engineer LT." Looking at his LT with raised eyebrows.

"not according to Chef Adams." He chuckles, _been saving that one_, he thinks to himself.

"the man's a liar." _I like this guy, cheeky in combat, definitely a keeper, tough enough to survive both physically and mentally, am I __**so**__ going to have to get Chakwas to explain the L2 thing to me again, slowly this time. I have to work on these freaking blind spots, can't work a drive core but can blow the fucker up with string and paper clips, can't remember the name of a single bone but know how hard to twist any of them for compound fractures. Shit I am just a fucking thug_.

With only a dozen or so Geth protecting the explosives the squad easily defeat the Geth and defuse the bombs. Fortunately they even discover that the Beacon is still partially intact.

***we know the vision scene so why bother repeating it***

Back on the Normandy two people are standing in the medi bay, the doctor over her patient and Anderson who is merely looking at the best N7 operative he has ever heard of. Outside the medi-bay Ashley Williams is pacing wondering why the hell the medibay was cleared. Her thoughts are focused on Shepard_, why was the medibay cleared of everyone including the nurse, they said he should wake up soon, what are they expecting Shepard to say? _

Chakwas runs her fingers across her patients forehead, gently and then down his chin. _Thank Christ Hannah told me this is how she used to wake him as a child, I never want to be here if he wakes up combat alert and feeling threatened again, the poor tormented bastard nearly killed me._ "Jules, how are you feeling." She thinks of the one time he hurt her; he woke up still believing he was in combat, lucky for her half the muscles in his arm had been torn off the bone at the time; there was much less power behind the attack. She still remembers gasping for air, after he had struck her throat with a knife-hand-strike, she is the only person who has ever survived that strike from him. _Sedated for three days, just to stop him from constantly crying, that was the day I learned how much he cares._

Shepard's eyes open and his manages a weak smile "ugh… mum… Gwennie" he eyes are cloudy and the pupils huge, slowly focus returns "ah hi Doc, I can't describe the hurt but it is everywhere."

The doctors brows furrow and showing her obvious concern."really that bad."_ He can't describe the pain? This man has suffered every kind of injury I can think of. What the fuck did that machine do to him._

He groans and slowly brings himself into a sitting position. "kinda like I am recovering from an intense whole body cramp, combined with a migraine, hangover and toxic shock, sucks to be me." Shepard knows the routine explain how it hurts as best he can so she can work out how to patch him up and send him out again. _Damn me I have the best street doc there is, even after…_ he doesn't finish that thought, Gwen forgave him he knows that, he needs to forgive himself, he knows this too.

"ok that's classic Shepard bitching, so your brain, such that it is, is back to its usual state." She touches her omnitool and the windows clear and the door opens. Ashley bolts into the room, her concern obvious

"Commander I am glad your back with us I am so sorry." Her voice is subdued; the remorse painfully obvious to all.

"it's cool but next time…" shaking an admonishing finger "weird alien thingy keep away! Say it with me…" with a dramatic pause and in a sing song voice waving his hands as if he is conducting an orchestra "weird alien thingy keep away, we can make up a little haiku and everything later." _Poor girl, losing a squad then thinking her actions nearly killed her new commander, gotta stomp on those thoughts damn quick before they fester, don't need another me running around. Better remember to have a chat with her later, matesy should work; she seems rough around the edges._

Anderson looks at Shepard evaluating him, thinking about what he has said and how he said it. _Yes this is classic Shepard trying extremely hard to be nice, holding the beast back, boosting the morale of another soldier in need. _"Commander now that your back, to what for you, can be called normal, what the hell happened?" _when will this poor man's soul be a peace? _Its not the first time he has thought this and it wont be the last. _Can I keep using him like this? I have to, we need him, I am sure it's also the only thing that keeps him from using a pistol on himself. He needs to find someone to live for._

"the beacon flashed, more like burned, images into my head but they are weird... I don't understand them, maybe I will get them over time or damn it …. study." Turning to the Doc "Doc please look into Proteathen neural interfaces and update me please, remember no medi babble " Looking at the concerned marine "Williams, weare fine your dismissed you to Doc, I will catch to you both later."

Captain Anderson questions his protege "you recall the Nihlus situation?"

"dead, killed by known associate, Saren, a Turian, who was ordering the Geth around." Listening to his own words, _damn that sounds fragmented but then again Anderson should be used to my speech after regaining consciousness by now._

"Turian Spectre, I know him well extremely ruthless, worse rep than even you."

"wow this gets better and better." _Why the hell did I accept the last promotion, I should have stayed enlisted and not have to deal with this political and investigative shit, mum always said her little boy was dense and here I thought becoming an officer would prove her wrong_.

"we need to inform the council of everything that happened what are these visions?"

"they are very disjointed I saw synths killing organics, let me think about it I might make more sense of it."

"sure Shepard, I will let Chakwas back in to yell at you."

"yeah she is going to be so pissed."

"For fuck sake Jules I had to fuse a pint and half into you when you were dragged on board."

"I was going to take a dose of gel when I got on board, we were down to our last 1 when we found the beacon.'

"you bloody altered my medical VI algorithms again! You're not qualified to do that dickhead."

"you don't allow for the Jules Factor."

"you and your bloody Jules factor, that's a load of crap, quit doctoring the VI. For god sake, you constantly pull this indestructible shit, how many times do you need your organs replaced? Soon the alliance is going to stop cloning your spares."

...

Ashley Williams, granddaughter of General Williams the Yellow, is mopping in front of her work bench, worrying if Shepard will accept her on board or request Anderson to kick her off at the first alliance port, when she hears the sound of bare feet tapping the deck behind her.

Ashley turns and sees Shepard standing there "Commander, I am glad you're ok, sir" she trying not to admire his physique, seeing he is only wearing shorts and a singlet, his hair; a growing out crew cut with an against regs rat tail at the back is dripping wet, he obviously just stepped out of the shower.

"Ash, do you see any rank on my shirt? No; I am wearing a pair of bloody shorts and a singlet, I am just checking you're ok before grabbing some z's, again just use Shepard." _God woman I am not even wearing shoes, and you throw rank around, I better find out why she is so freaking concerned about rank. More freaking reading, in the morning, sleep first_. He moves to make a note on his omni-tool when he realises he isn't wearing it. _Great now she sees her commander, in his jim jams trying to type on an imaginary omnitool, way to inspire the troops Jules_.

"ok Shepard."

"Ash don't worry about the beacon sitch' not your fault, hell it would have gotten me anyways."_ Nice, slang, bad English practically in my underwear having a quick chat, if this doesn't put her at ease, I am kicking off this boat first chance I get, Anderson be damned._

"what do you mean."

"like I am going to let some poor ensign be first one to go near some weird alien tech thingy, shit _**I**_ don't get paid enough to do that kind of thing, I'm not gunna let some bloody teenage tech take that sort of risk for 15 credits an hour. So sure as shit I would have end up doing this to myself, so thanks, this way the crew don't think their boss is a complete dickhead."

"no they just think that I nearly killed their commander."

"hello" waving his hands in front of her face "have you not read my net page? I am freaking unstoppable, indestructible and pretty damn awesome. Seriously Ash don't worry about it, no member of my crew would think that, these guys know me, I always take the first bullet." He turns seeing the quartermaster over at his Terminal, he yells "hey Stock-boy what's my first rule of combat and drinking?"

"first round is yours… always and I am telling your mother that your still calling me stock boy."

"Dobbers wear nappies… stock boy" turning back to throw his best cheeky boy grin, the one he knows usually gets him what he wants from most women and probably more than a few men if he swang that way.

Attempting not to blush "you and the quarter master seem pretty close."

"his dad is me mum's XO" letting the grin fade and letting is expression turn causal "we cool now Ash? Have you stopped worrying I am kicking you to the curb."

"yeah skipper we're good" if he wants causal I can do causal, _boy do I hope he wants to do causal_.

"good, one order before I hit the hay, by breakfast tomorrow I want a little ditty or haiku about weird alien thingy keep away." He does his best no nonsense face followed by a grin

"sure thing Shepard" she chuckles, _I will give him a poem_.

...

In a large office overlooking the citadel lake, in the human embassy, Shepard is been telling stories about Captain Anderson. The team hear the respect their commander has for his CO, respect that they would hope to hear in his voice were he tell stories about them one day.

finally, the Captain and Ambassador enter, and Udina decides to start in on the marine in typical political form "commander your first evaluation mission ends with a destroyed beacon, a dead spectre and a dead marine."

The commander steps forward, until he is an inch from the ambassador's face, "be very careful about speaking of the dead Udina, those who gave their lives so that you, have the _**privilege**_ to stand there _**safe. **_Criticise me by all means_**,**_ don't think it gives you right to criticise _**them**_."

"your file reads like that of a brute Shepard I..."

Not letting the politician finish "I agree it does, with good reasons" he growls, the look in his eye is clear, one word against the dead and I will break you in half "yes the mission was a failure but seeing that a spectre was actually opposing me, with an army of Geth; the fact that there were _**any**_ survivors is small victory." _Damn I hate justifying myself at these things, especially to arrogant shits like Udina, I know he doesn't give a pig's fart about Jenkins, the arrogant prick only mentioned him to upset me. _

Anderson interrupts before things escalate "we need to find more evidence against Saren, the council won't accept anything else, Shepard this is your mission, find more evidence against Saren."

"Captain I agree, and seeing there is a history between you and this spectre, with all due respect sir" Shepard's tone changes from respectful to harsh and uncompromising "_**stay out of my investigation**_." He turns and leaves with his stunned team.

Udina shakes his head at the back of the departing marines "Shepard's loyalties aren't very deep are they."

"on the contrary, he warned me, Shepard doesn't do warnings, he just acts. His mission is his only priority until it's over, don't think he will do anything other than his best." Anderson loathes the way civilian officials view Shepard, _they look at mission reports and think he is a mad dog, one that will have to eventually be put down, when in fact the man lives up to his name's origin, he is a protector, an efficient, brutal and merciless protector_. Yes, _a sheep dog, can lick a child's face in one moment and the next rip the throat out of a predator, tail wagging the whole time, knowing that it doing what it was bred for, protecting_.

Outside the embassy Alenko attempts to start a conversation with his commander "I am surprised at your warning to the captain." Thinking of the tone used, there seems to be no give in this man, when he was after something. He joked and kidded around whilst in combat, but Kaiden starts to believe it was only for squad morale.

"really `Lenko why? I wouldn't normally give anyone a warning, but Anderson deserves one, if he gets in the way of the mission, he gets stepped on, he knows that." His tone is causal, just a couple of guys talking about work.

"so if you found out something about Anderson in the course of the mission."

"I'll cross that bridge _**if**_ I have to, not before, no point."

"you can compartmentalise this?"

"I have to try, I have to get this done, I can't let anything stop me, the beacon has me concerned that this is bigger than we think, **waaay** bigger." Shepard, mind wanders to the vision, _'concerned' I am fucking terrified, those visions are the worst thing I have ever seen and I have seen some __**bad**__ shit._


End file.
